User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu News 5.1.15
One month until the one year anniversary of Blu News! But why not give out some biggish news while we wait huh? Let's begin the next Blu News! Onlife Two more supernatural episode concepts for Onlife! Those two being Protagonist Party and Midnight Crisis. Let me explain. While visiting The Next Level the heroes discover a TVTropes/Mario Party inspired board game in which they compete to prove which of them is the "main character". Speaking of main characters we've got a new one to add to the cast: Inspired by her own artstyle as well as Lapis Lazuli we have Teru's character joining the cast in Season 7(ish). I hope she and the rest of you like the design. Onto Midnight Crisis. Based on some strange Google Translate errors I got one night in this episode Jake, Armada and Zex's character find themselves strapped inside a TogetherTube room, which was infected with the energy signature of the Next Level causing all the videos they have in the Queue to become a reality forcing them to survive an entire 9 hours (10:00-7:00) of an ascertain of YouTube videos. With the new Onlife concepts added to our reservoir let's move onto to Smashing Sagas Smashing Sagas 8-Player Smash isn't online because Nintendo can't handle it. That's sad. This limits the amount of potential sagas. That makes me mad. But I have a solution that makes me glad. For all saga concepts with five plus characters they will be known as "Smashing Sagas CPU'd", special sagas helmed by level 9 CPUS. However those won't be the only Special Sagas! I'd like to introduce "Smashing Sagas: amiibo in Action!"! Simply place all your amiibo in battle, save the replay, take a picture, upload the picture to chiLL and watch your amiibo's recognition rise. To avoid match redundancy your amiibo can only compete in one 4P saga and one 8P saga. So using it on a 1v1/1v1v1 saga probably isn't a good choice. While your remember your amiibo and plan out, here's some of the CPU'd saga. *CPU'd: Eight Player battles can now be done and bet on with CPUs! (we pick a cpu to represent us) **Console Wars ***Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) vs. R.O.B. (NES) vs. Olimar (GameCube) vs. Mii Fighter (Wii) vs. Diddy Kong (SNES) vs. Dark Pit (3DS) vs. Lucario (DS) vs. Zero Suit Samus (GBA) **Mega Man Joins the Battle! ***Originally: MEGA MAN JOINS THE BATTLE! Mega Man (3K) vs. Mario (Zex), Donkey (Blu), Link (Apallo) ***NOW A Smashing Sagas CPU'd Mega Man vs. Mario, Donkey, Link, Kirby Stage: Colloseum **Pokémon Battle! 2 ***Ness & Pikachu vs. Villager & Charizard vs. Palutena & Jigglypuff vs. Shulk & Lucario ***Stage: Pokémon Stadium 2 **Series Smash: Maximum Mario Mayhem ***Mario vs. Luigi vs. Peach vs. Bowser vs. Rosalina vs. Wario vs. Bowser Jr. vs Yoshi ***Stage: Mario Galaxy **Series Smash: Pokémon U-nlimted Version ***Pikachu vs. Jigglypuff vs. Mewtwo vs. Charizard vs. Lucario vs. Greninja ***Stage: Kalos League **Series Smash: Link vs. Zelda vs. Sheik vs. Ganondorf vs. Toon Link ***Stage: Skyloft **Series Smash: When Bowser Isn't Home ***Ludwig vs. Lemmy vs. Larry vs. Iggy vs. Roy vs. Wendy vs. Morton **Series Smash: The Original Eight ***Mario vs. Donkey vs. Link vs. Samus vs. Yoshi vs. Kirby vs. Fox vs. Pikachu **Charizard Fires It Up! Part 1 ***Charizard vs. Mario, Samus, Link, Olimar, Kirby **Kings and Queens ***Marth, Koopa, Dedede, Ganondorf vs. Zelda, Peach, Lucina, Wendy **Duck Hunt Duo Takes Aim! ***Duck Hunt Duo vs. Mario vs. Link vs. Pit vs. Donkey Kong vs. Samus vs. Bowser ***Stage: Duck Hunt **Exclusive Amiibo ***Ness vs. Jigglypuff vs. Rosalina vs. Greninja vs. Lucario vs. Shulk vs. Meta Knight **Amiibo Wave 2: Sidekicks, Smashers and Skirts ***Pit: It's a tunic-- (fuck off) ***Luigi vs. Captain Falcon vs. Zelda vs. Pit vs. Diddy Kong vs. Little Mac **Amiibo Wave 3: Weapon Wielders ***Ike vs. Dedede vs. Meta Knight vs. Shulk vs. Toon Link vs. Mega Man **Amiibo Wave 3.5: Close Combat Character ***Bowser vs. Lucario vs. Sheik vs. Rosalina vs. Sonic **Amiibo Wave 4: The Fate Fighters vs. the Round Rumblers vs. the Hat Husslers vs. the Popular Pokémon ***Robin & Lucina vs. Charizard & Greninja vs. Ness & Wario vs. Pac-Man & Jigglypuff **The Forbidden Seven ***Dixdy vs. Dr. Mario vs. Mewtwo vs. Roy Koopa & Red Pikachu vs. Blue Pikachu vs. Sheik vs. Zelda In addition the current saga order will be relabeled as the "Productionn Order" with the main page having a more sensical order I.E. instead of "Greninja Makes a Splash! (15 chapter break) then Charizard Fires it Up! (Part 2)" it'd be "Charizard Fires it Up! (Part 1 and 2) then Greninja Makes a Splash!". Not much but it satisfies me more. Next! Pokémon Legends Though still on hiatus this series remains strong with new ideas still being forged for it. Here's 3 general ones. 1.) These two girls. Based on two Pokémon comic strip characters I liked these two trainers have no con firmed role yet though I have some ideas. The girl on the left reminded me of Rio so she may be the new Ebony. An Ebony 2.0, if you will. The girl on the right may be a bit of an older trainer who loves the thrill of battle. I would name her Roxy but we already have one. Two in fact. 2.) Speaking of canon characters my second idea is including elements from the anime and games. Not just characters like gym leaders and possibly Ash/game protagonists but also strategies/ from the game and anime taking Abilities, Stats and the like into the freeroaming non-turn based elements of the anime. One example is Greninja is in a 3/3v3/3 Double battle and uses Protean to try and OHKO a mon but was actually baited into the type disadbange and has to take his time to use Protean to switch his type back to Water/Dark and/or the advantage. Pokémon would be able to retain more than 4 moves though possibly in a nod to the games in tournaments/Gym Battles competitors are limited to 4 moves. Withdrawing Pokémon would also be a bit more challenging as they have to make it back across a line where their trainer is. For example: I also had another battle scenario where someone fights a Poison type who lands a Poison Jab and now the person must attempt to defeat the stalling Poison type before they fall over from Poison. "Stall is Life" is the title and I want to be honored for it. 3.) Legendaries are currently regarded as rumors and myths, scientists who believe Ditto is a result of a legendary experiment are ridiculed. *This may possibly lead to a Mewtwo special where he's finally completed, escapes and goes wild against humanity, just on a much larger scale than in The First Movie. That's all for now! Did you guys enjoy the new ideas? Tell me on chat and let your own ideas be heard as we move to our next topic... The Bluriginals Blog The First Blu Babbles Blog is completed! Check it out for some rambles on current and ongoing topics! Any-- what the?!? World of Chaos My sons. WoC has new designs. Embrace them. Embrace me. I'll be throwing out elements and episodes for all the character so let's start with our first trio! *Boom Rangers is still a primary protagonist and works as a commander at G.U.N. He trains his robotic Chaos arm but the origins of it remain a mystery (until later in this presentation). Overall he's pretty much the same. *Reggie the Bat also remains pretty much the same. *Blu the Fox is ALSO pretty similar but with more emphasis placed on his paranormal abilities such as "Copycat" (the one that let him duplicate any move he just saw). In a parallel to my dislike of Boom, Blu will at some popint be Boom's Agent Apprentice, a new element added to WoC. Some of the kid prodigies will be paired with higher agents similar to how Boom was. Keep an eye out for more of these potential prodigies. *Sparks has been reverted to his more casual debut appearance and will also be an Agent Apprentice. His first adventure/starringe episode results in him and his Uncle Curtis searching for the elusive and legendary Angel Island. *Shine is now the brother of Silver from the future who I can't say much about now, so just enjoy his design! Sorry! *Fetalia is now the Princess of Soleanna and rather than containing Iblis inside her she has Mephiles in reference to her role as Mephiles' daughter in CV1.0. Can't say much about it either so stay tuned. Maybe next month... *Ciel Mackenzie (now named Siraya) is no longer an android but a cyborg. Only the highest in G.U.N. know where she originates from. She's not just Boom's love interest anymore but also his partner helping him in missions and with training his apprentice(s). During Doom's series debut he tears Boom's arm off and it's revealed Siraya's cybernetics are some sort of strange mutual parasetic species that can attach to hosts and thus she sacrifices her arm to Boom. Seeing how her identity as an cyborg was meant to be kept a secret her doing this without authorization is bound to keep these two in arm's distance from their employers *The embodiment of all negative emotions/actions Doom remains the world's strognest being. Only usurped by the (rumored) Gods, Doom hasn't yet destroyed the world simply because the game would be over. And where's the fun in that? He destroys lives all while cracking jokes and laughing all the way. But now the King of Doompa comes packing 7 friends: the Doomalings!...better known as the 7 Deadly Sins or Homunculi. Doom is their Father now and later on in WoC's The Monsters Within acrc he spawns these seven monsters to do his bidding. *Falco is still the rebellious slightly narcissistic prodigy inventor who's rejected G.U.N.'s advances and flies solo in his journey to stop the threats of Earth. He's a bit socially inept in that he tends to overreact in his emotions be they positive or negative, but regardless he stays a strong force in the universe of World of Chaos. *Meredith and Joseph continue to share a strong relationship and do their best to escape the clutches of the malevolent Yiao Tribe. Joseph is of an elite breed of the Yiao and thus is capable of wielding the Yiao Lance which he and his mom still have from his father. Using the Lance, as well as extremem moments of anger have their drawbacks however as it causes Joseph to enter his more vicious Feral Form. *Based on the long forgotten Zaya villain Mr. Happyface is a notorious serial killer who seeks nothing more in life than the thrill of the kill and seeing fear on people's face. He's a manipulative mastermind prone to the ocassional alliance with "friends" (other villains) or foes. *Max comes from an abusive family so taking inspiration from a classmate he runs away leading to an episode about him and his desire for peace and freedom. *J.Two (formally known as Chi) is the purple (formally red) fully realized version of J.T. taking the DNA of Sonic and Knuckles and creating a malevolent monster of a lifeform. His origins are currently unkown and he's proven to be one of Earth's biggest current threats. *Makoto and Mikoto are still the Guardian of Gaia!... well Makoto at least. Mikoto is her little sister and second vessel for Neutral Gaia incase Makoto..."expires". I gave them little markings near their eyes to make them look more unique. What do you think? *Roxxy is still the sassy gadget master Earth elemental. She and Flame will probably be the most focused on of the family. *Diana is Apallo's love seeking technologically advanced (another one?!) sister who of course builds stuff for him. Her relationship with Priapus will probably be further elaborated on. *Tammy is a professional wrestling Mobian dolphin without a tail fin or a tail to speak of. Besides this genetically deformed quality against nature she's a very capable...she...doesn't really have a personality yet. oops *Medusa (now Marianne) is the villainous succubus who manipulates people into preserving herself AKA stealing their life energy. She also likes ultra-violence, rape on mute sexist midget hedgehogs and overall raising hell in her attempt to take over Hell. *Like Max, Jewel comes from an abusive household and the two actually ran away together. On their little adventure they encouter Clara and Emily also victims of abuse and also fleeing from the law (but for different reasons). The aforementioned Marianne attempts luring the kids in similar to how she did to Clara and Emily. It'd probably be an intentionally more emotional episode though nothing to overly exaggerated and unjustly dramatic like CV1.0 *Kaitlyn/Katie the Bat is Reggie's compassionate mother. Not much to say here I just needed to fill up her space. I hope you guys all enjoyed WoC cause I'm enjoying creating the Chillverse I always wanted. This is pretty much it for Blu News but thanks for reading and come back in 29 days for the 1 year anniversary! Or stay here and check out my Smash pics. Do it. Blu Bonus! Brawl Pics Blu's Brawl Pics 99.jpg|(4/3/13) Ness' dynamic fart decimates Kirby. Blu's Brawl Pics 100.jpg|(8/9/13) The 100th pic is Samus putting Pit at point blank. Better put in Ridley Sakiddo. Blu's Brawl Pics 101.jpg|(8/10/13) It's Brawl (Picture) 101 Ness! Learn to PUNISH! Blu's Brawl Pics 102.jpg|(8/10/13) Lucas takes a glimpse of the glorious wah-t cheeks and realizes: he HAS to apply to be DLC. Blu's Brawl Pics 103.jpg|(8/10/13) Pretty sure the thing here is that I'm the only one who wasn't invisible. Blu's Brawl Pics 104.jpg|(8/11/13) Pikmin suffer in the Negative Zone. Blu's Brawl Pics 105.jpg|(8/11/13) The edgehog in their second natural habitat, a lava level. Blu's Brawl Pics 106.jpg|(8/11/13) A gorgeous tiny puppy Nintendog is here to drown in the fiery pits of Norfair. Cute. Blu's Brawl Pics 107.jpg|(8/11/13) Sonic and Pit were playing this strange version of log rolling...let's just say it's not going well. Blu's Brawl Pics 108.jpg|(8/13/13) Samus will not stop threatening people. She needs help, seriously. Blu's Brawl Pics 109.jpg|(8/13/13) Sonic curses the Gods of the Sky for forsakening him in this horrid land. Blu's Brawl Pics 110.jpg|(8/24/13) Sammy baits another victim so she can go for the kill shot. Gross. Blu's Brawl Pics 111.jpg|(9/1/13) Polygonal Pikmin chill on the ship. Blu's Brawl Pics 112.jpg|(9/1/13) It's not what it looks like! I was ONLY snapping his neck... 3DS Pics Blu's 3DS Pics 1.JPG|(10/4/14) Link and Captain Falcon on Mute Cirty 3DS on the second day of Murican Smash 3DS. Blu's 3DS Pics 2.JPG|(10/9/14) Enjoying your Smashing Run, Pac? Blu's 3DS Pics 3.JPG|(10/10/14) Lucina strikes a pose for the camera! Blu's 3DS Pics 4.JPG|(10/10/14) Bowser Jr. and the Clown Car chill after a hard battle. Blu's 3DS Pics 5.JPG|(10/12/14) Expand your collection. Blu's 3DS Pics 6.JPG|(10/12/14) Twilight trash goes exploring Blu's 3DS Pics 7.JPG|(10/16/14) Dr.Mario barely catches Link before he uses his Dash Attack. Blu's 3DS Pics 8.JPG|(10/19/14) Mega with cool tornado aura Blu's 3DS Pics 9.JPG|(10/25/14) Kirby surrounded by Shadows Blu's 3DS Pics 10.JPG|(10/29/14) Duck Hunt Duo being stalked Blu's 3DS Pics 11.JPG|(11/10/14) Falco's Blaster bullets really fit the neon motif. Blu's 3DS Pics 12.JPG|(11/10/14) Master Beast experiences his cruel fate. Blu's 3DS Pics 13.JPG|(11/26/14) EvanSmasheon: Death and Gre-bith. Blu's 3DS Pics 14.JPG|(11/28/14) One pic from Princess Punch-Out!!. Peach proves she's the superior waifu by taking a seat on Twilight Trash. Blu's 3DS Pics 15.JPG|(11/28/14) Another angle on the Bros. vs. Bowser's screenshot. Expect to see many failed Saga shots in the future. Wii U Pics Blu's U Pics 1.JPG|(11/21/14) I don't care that it was launch day what made you think Warlock Punching Shulk was a good idea?! Blu's U Pics 2.JPG|(11/21/14) Wario got a big head! LIke, what even WAS his old up smash?! Not as cool as this, that's for sure! Blu's U Pics 3.JPG|(12/02/14) Master Core and the Swarm have one more trick up their sleeve.. Blu's U Pics 4.JPG|(12/04/14) Electroshocking reveals!! Blu's U Pics 5.JPG|(1/06/15) More saga shots. This time from Midgets Are People Too! Ness fails to save a Blue Pikmin from a devastating fate. Blu's U Pics 6.JPG|(1/06/15) Toon Link is a White Knight at the Whim for his lady. Blu's U Pics 7.JPG|(1/06/15) Now from two different angles! Blu's U Pics 8.JPG|(1/06/15) Low blow Flower Power. Low blow. Blu's U Pics 9.JPG|(1/06/15) Toon Link prays to the Hylian Goddesses for favor during this battle. Blu's U Pics 10.JPG|(1/06/15) Desperate times call for desperate measures. Blu's U Pics 11.JPG|(1/06/15) Ness braces himself for impact. Blu's U Pics 12.JPG|(1/06/15) Our last Saga pic stars Flower Power hunting Olimar. Just because he's another species doesn't make him an insect you can catch! Flower Power you naive child... Blu's U Pics 13.JPG|(1/14/15) For fun I decided to do a special battle between Super Simian II Diddy (two days before I got my Diddy amiibo coincidentally) and Rose-cellina. Diddy seems to have landed a powerful kick. Blu's U Pics 14.JPG|(1/14/15) I tried. Blu's U Pics 15.JPG|(1/14/15) Can Diddy stop Rosecellina from destroying the Earth with her Power Starmehameha?! Find out on the next Smash Ball U! Category:Blog posts